


Weary Eyes Hide Nothing

by ariphyll



Series: FE Rarepair Week 2017 [2]
Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: F/M, for day 2 of rarepair week ;0, poor lad, takumi is self depreciating in this one but he does that now and then anyway
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-06
Updated: 2017-03-06
Packaged: 2018-09-29 23:13:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10146890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariphyll/pseuds/ariphyll
Summary: Being forced to sit around doing nothing was absolutely making Takumi go insane - there was only so much a person could take of their own thoughts. At least he could find a safe haven for the night, if unexpected.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Mm, my freshest rarepair. Baby rarepair. Takumilla has worked up to quickly be one of my favorite rarepairs despite only being interested for a short amount of time. The prompt for day 2 I did was technically two, a mash-up of Patient and Hurt!
> 
> Also follow me on [tumblr](http://ariphyll.tumblr.com/) and come yell about rarepairs to me!

It was one of Takumi’s biggest duties to himself to not get hurt on the battlefield. The fear of death aside, he couldn’t handle being out of commission and useless around camp. What good was he to his family if he couldn’t survive on his own?  
  
So, naturally, as was expected when Takumi just needed to be good at something for once, he ended up with a broken leg. It wasn’t even from an enemy - he had simply taken one too many steps back and the ground gave underneath him. A few rolls down a hill and he had landed on his leg wrong with too much force. He didn’t need to be a healer to know that the sharp crack and blinding pain meant he had broken his leg from his carelessness. If he just hadn’t been an _idiot_ this never would’ve happened.  
  
While he had managed to be rescued before any vallite soldiers could find him and transported back to Corrin’s tucked away castle, Takumi couldn’t be more unhappy with himself. His frustration only grew when Sakura confirmed the broken bone and, while being able to mend most of it through magic, still put him on bed rest for several weeks. He didn’t want to wait for it to finish mending naturally - he needed to get back out into battle, damn it. His little sister was persistent when needed though, and Ryoma was even more stubborn. He agreed on the down time and that was that. Takumi had to deal with being useless for the next couple of weeks.  
  
A part of Takumi tried to explain to himself over and over that it was only because they cared, that his family was worried about him. It made sense right? Worried siblings would want to make sure their brother heals right, of course they would. Yet it didn’t matter to the larger more colder part of Takumi’s mind. The side that whispered nothing but harsh words and blackened insults, and spat at the idea of care.  
  
By day two Takumi was positive he was going to go insane if nothing changed. He could only spend so much time with himself before it got too _loud_ in his head and reading only helped him stay distracted for so long. Oboro and Hinata tried to help as best they could but they still had training and work to do. They couldn’t sit around making sure Takumi didn’t drive himself crazy.  
  
He had other visitors here and there, but most left quickly. They had things to do and Takumi wasn’t in exactly a good mood to socialize. When Camilla stopped by, he had to admit it was a surprise. The only Nohrians to stop by was Leo and Elise - Leo to play chess and exchange book analysis, Elise to babble at him and try to boost his spirits. Takumi didn’t expect someone like Camilla to come by at all but by the end of the evening she was there.  
  
“You seem to be cozy all tucked away in here, Prince Takumi,” Camilla said with a smile. She walked over to sit at the edge of his bed, out of her armor for the night. She wore a simple Nohrian style dress but she still had heels on that clicked against the floor. “Having fun resting?”  
  
“Not exactly,” Takumi huffed. He glanced up at Camilla from the book in his hands before returning to it. It was given to him from Leo, and while written in Nohrian and causing him to struggle to translate it, it was holding his interest well.  
  
Camilla hummed to herself and looked around his room. Her face fell into a frown once she noticed his half eaten dinner. “Not hungry tonight?”  
  
To be truthful, Takumi had been having a hard time not gagging at the thought of food so he had just opted to set it aside. “Uh, I got busy reading I guess...”  
  
“It’s not good to skip meals,” Camilla chided. “How else are you going to heal? The bags under your eyes also tell me you haven’t been sleeping.”  
  
Takumi left the sleeping comment alone. He didn’t know how to tackle that one without having to explain his nightmares. “I'm pretty sure I can survive one meal.”  
  
“I have half a mind to forcibly feed you myself.”  
  
Takumi huffed. “Princess Camilla, I’m not going to starve from one meal - and would you stop trying to _feed me?_ What are you even here for?”  
  
“I just wanted to check up on you. I’ve been meaning to but Xander has needed me for this and that the past few days.” Camilla ran a hand through her hair. How she managed to keep it so clean and perfect in the middle of a war was beyond him.  
  
Takumi nodded. “You’re certainly not obligated to see me. I’m sure you have more important duties than seeing some lousy Prince.”  
  
“But I do count this as important,” Camilla said. “You’re a dear friend to me, Prince Takumi, I want to make sure you’re doing alright.”  
  
“Well, I’m breathing so that should be enough for you.” A part of Takumi was getting more irritated by the moment, and it was getting difficult to not lash out. He didn’t need to make the tensions between Nohr and Hoshido flare up again because he couldn't control his mouth.  
  
“Hmm…” Camilla paused, staring at him. She crossed her legs and rested her head against her hand. “Are you sure you’re alright, dear?”  
  
Takumi’s grip on the book’s pages tightened. “Yes, Princess Camilla. Is there anything else you need?”  
  
Camilla was quiet for a moment before standing. At first Takumi thought she was finally going to leave, but before he could say a word she was sitting down next to him and pressing against his side. She reached her arms around and pulled Takumi’s head to her chest, squeezing him close.  
  
Oh gods, this couldn’t be happening. While soft and warm, having his face pressed against Camilla’s breasts was not what Takumi needed right now. He prayed to whatever god could be listening to not have anyone come in. He didn’t need rumors to spread around and then have an angry older brother breaking down his door. No, he enjoyed his body only having one broken bone for the moment. Though he couldn’t break free of Camilla’s grip no matter how much he squirmed, trapped by her strong arms.  
  
“Princess Camilla,” Takumi said, voice slow and even. “Would you please release me from your chest.”  
  
“Now, now, don’t get all shy,” Camilla said. “You need to relax.”  
  
“I don’t think this is the way to go about this. In fact I would probably be more relaxed if you let me go.”  
  
Camilla chuckled. “Just relax dear.” She started to run a hand through his hair, working out all the knots that had built up over the day with gentle ease.  
  
Whatever argument Takumi had against this started to break apart at the touch. Camilla’s fingers were cool and felt nice against his skin, leaving sharp trails wherever they touched. Takumi sighed. “Is this really necessary?”  
  
“You don’t seem to be relaxing any other way,” Camilla said. “Just let yourself enjoy this.”  
  
“The least I could be doing is studying up on strategic theory or something, not letting you pet me like an animal,” Takumi mumbled, unable to help tilting his head as she grazed by his neck. “I’m useless like this so I might as well try to be productive somehow.”  
  
Camilla hummed again but the sound was hard and firm. “You’re far from useless, Takumi, you just need to have some patience.” The drop of his title turned the conversation to a different tone, one Takumi couldn’t quite decipher alone. “Your leg will heal and then you’ll be back to being the best archer we have.”  
  
“False flattery isn’t necessary,” Takumi grumbled. “I’m not a child in need of his pride being stroked.”  
  
“I’m not treating you like a child - although children _do_ refuse to sleep and eat.” A playful tone had taken to Camilla’s voice. “I just want you to relax. Drop your fears for a while.”  
  
Takumi grimaced, and tried to pull away again. “Don’t _mock_ me.”  
  
“I’m not mocking you.” Camilla’s voice had gone hard again, her arms not budging against his pulling. “Simply telling you to _relax_. Do I need someone to make a sleeping draught for you?”  
  
So much of Takumi was begging to start a fight. Energy buzzed throughout him and over his skin as every inch of his body wanted to lash out, move, do _something_. Camilla’s arms made it hard though, and the constant brush through his hair made it harder. It was soft and rhythmic, and the part of him that wasn’t screaming inside wanted to comply and do as Camilla said. Rest and enjoy it.  
  
“Why are you even bothering with this?” Takumi asked, letting his eyes close. “There’s no point.”  
  
“If it gets you to quiet down for a while, I think it has a good purpose,” Camilla said. “Berating yourself is good for nothing but wearing yourself down. At this rate you’ll end up not back to a hundred percent before fighting and will just end up hurt again.”  
  
Takumi gritted his teeth. “Well, I would just _love_ to stop but I think I would’ve by now if I could.”  
  
Camilla sighed. “I know. But for at least tonight try and relax. Focus on nothing more than right now.”  
  
It was tempting, it was so tempting to try and follow Camilla’s advice. A night of rest without a constant thrum running through his body would be wonderful. Before he knew it he was timing his breaths with hers, and letting himself focus on her touch.  Her nails were sharp but feather-light against his skin. It was easier to ignore the urges like this. The pent up frustration telling him to lash out. Takumi started to find a pattern to Camilla's movements.  
  
“All you need is patience,” Camilla said. “A bit of patience and you’ll be fine soon. Your leg will heal and… you can work on the rest.”  
  
“Don’t belittle me over this. I don’t need to be reminded I hold a child’s fears.”  
  
“They are not a child’s fears because you are not a child. You are just a man who has stronger fears than others.” Camilla adjusted to push Takumi into a more upright position. She leaned in to press a kiss to the corner of his mouth. “Do you feel better now?”  
  
Takumi could tell he was blushing. He knew it and yet he couldn’t stop it from happening. He chose to divert his eyes instead. “Uh- yeah?” He didn’t mean to phrase it as a question, but to be fair he was a little unsure on where everything was going here.  
  
He didn't have much time to focus on the women surrounding him, and that included Camilla. However, he's not going to look a gift horse in the mouth if he's being given one.  
  
Camilla laughed, voice high and airy. “Would you like me to stay here for the night, Takumi?”  
  
He almost said no. His gut instinct to any kind of help or aid - no, always no. Yet Camilla’s face was too soft for that. Too warm with her smile for Takumi to say no. He starting to realize he was almost powerless here. “If… you want, I guess.”  
  
“I’ll take that as a yes.” Camilla let out another small laugh before bringing Takumi close again, lying them back down onto the bed and wrapping her arms around him. The running motion through his hair started up again.  
  
After a while, Takumi managed to let himself fall into a doze and curl up closer to Camilla. ‘Patience’ she has urged him. It would require patience for all of his wounds to heal, but at the moment the task wasn’t as daunting as it usually was. Right now, he couldn't even focus on something like that. Only the soft fingers running through his hair and down his back. His breathing fell back in time with Camilla's.


End file.
